A Second Chance
by sierraphantom
Summary: Two years after Vlad ran away from Earth, Danny is bored. He's stronger than all of the ghosts and defeats them easily. Danny misses fighting Vlad. So, what will Danny do when Vlad comes back and wants to change his ways? Possible DannyxVlad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm so bored," Danny sighed and plopped into a green bean bag chair in his room. He had just come home from ghost fighting, but it was more like ghost scaring.

Danny had been fighting ghosts and developing his powers for years and now that his ghost hunting parents knew he was half-ghost, his parents didn't hunt him anymore, making his job to protect the town not as challenging. Most of the ghosts fly away as soon as they see Danny because they know that they are no match for him. Plus, his arch-enemy, Vlad, disappeared once the world found out that they were both half-human and half-ghost.

Danny actually missed Vlad; he was the only enemy he had that could match his strength. Danny didn't want him to attack his hometown, Amity Park, but he wished he could spar with Vlad or something.

"Vlad, I miss you," Danny said as he leaned back, only to see Vlad, in his ghost form, standing behind him. He wore a white cloak over a similar colored suit and boots. Vlad had black, gelled-up hair, red eyes, and fangs, making him look like a vampire.

"You missed me, Daniel? I'm so touched." Vlad put his hand over his heart and smiled down at the boy.

Danny jumped up and transformed into his ghost half, switching from his white and red shirt and shoes, baby blue jeans, black semi-spiky hair, and blue eyes to green eyes, white semi-spiky hair, and a black and white jumpsuit with a "DP" emblem on his chest.

He got into a fighting stance and his hand glowed green. Danny tried to punch Vlad, but Vlad caught Danny's punch with his own red, glowing hand.

"Daniel, calm down," Vlad cooed.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled. "You're just here to kill my dad or brainwash my mom into marrying you!"

"That is not what I'm here for!" Vlad pushed Danny onto the bed and held him down.

Danny struggled and then his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Vlad, are you a pedophile?"

"No! Will you listen to me?"

Danny and Vlad were silent; they could only hear their breathing and the chatter coming from Danny's parents and sister downstairs.

Vlad spoke softly after making sure Danny was paying attention, "I want to change. I don't want to be the man I am. I don't want to hurt you, your family, or your friends. I just want to be accepted again."

Danny regained his feisty attitude toward Vlad. "So, you hold the world hostage, it doesn't work out, and then you come crawling back to me, after I saved the world from your mistake. Do you really think you'll be able to get forgiveness so easily?"

"I don't care if you forgive me," Vlad said sadly, "I just want to change. While being exiled from earth, I was able to reflect on my life. Ever since I got my powers, I've done nothing but steal, hurt, and kill. Now, I just want to stop . . . and be more like you, Daniel."

"Me?" Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes. Right when you got your powers, you decided you would use them for good and you did. I even mocked you for it. I made the wrong choice and now know it was wrong.

Danny's attitude slowly faded. "It took you twenty years to figure that out? Why can't you just 'stop' then?"

Vlad chuckled and broke into a small smile. "As you said, it's been twenty years, being evil is a bad habit that needs to be broken. I actually robbed a bank on the way here; the money is in your closet." Vlad got off of Danny and held out a hand to him. "Will you please help me, Daniel?"

Danny looked Vlad up and down and cautiously took his hand. Vlad helped Danny up and he looked into Vlad's eyes.

"I'll help you . . . but you better listen to everything I say and if anyone gets hurt because of you, I will throw you into the Amity Park Ghost Jail," Danny said, sympathy leaking into the arrogant tone he was trying to display.

"Thank you, my little badger," Vlad grinned and ruffled Danny's hair.

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, yeah, you can stay in my room and don't go into the lab. My parents have a ghost sensor in there and if it picks up an ectoplasmic signature, other than mine, the defenses will go off. It can pick up Halfas too."

"Understood." Vlad nodded happily.

"Your first lesson of being good is that you have to return money you steal."


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra: Hello, how are you all enjoying the story so far?

Danny: A Yaoi . . . between me . . .and Vlad? O_e

Sierra: Calm down, you! But yes, I decided this story is going to have Danny x Vlad, but it won't be until later chapters and there will be no smut or lemons. That's why it's rated T. Enjoy this chapter ^_^

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chapter 2

Danny yawned before taking a spoonful of Cocoa Puffs into his mouth. He couldn't sleep at all the night before; having your ex-archenemy sleeping in the same room as you wouldn't exactly give you sweet dreams. Everything that had happened the day before made no sense to Danny. He wondered why on earth he wished for the most dangerous villain alive to come back to Earth and why his wish was granted so quickly. Either timing decided to be perfect for once or Desiree hated him.

Whether it was a coincidence or magical force, Danny knew one thing. He had to get some advice, but who was going to give it to him? Everyone hated Vlad; after all, he held the world hostage and betrayed so many of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, anyone Danny asked would go directly to Danny's house and try to beat Vlad up before Danny could explain.

Danny's father, Jack, noticed Danny staring intently at his Cocoa Puffs. "Danny, is something wrong?"

Danny's eyes snapped up from the cereal. "I-It's nothing!" He paused and looked back down at the bowl in front of him. "Actually, I have a question. Do you guys think it's possible to change someone from bad to good?"

Jazz, Danny's sister, was the first to answer, "Usually, when a person is 'bad' it's because of how they were brought up. Remember how Dash used to beat you up? Dash's dad used to abuse him. He was brought up being abused, so he thought it was okay to hurt others." Jazz looked into her brother's eyes. "But after Danny Phantom appeared, he gained a role model and started bullying less." Jazz finished her psychological thesis and Danny scratched his head.

"He still bullies people though."

Jazz continued, "Well, it's how he was brought up; it's like having a bad habit. Anyway, my point is, if the 'bad person' has a 'good' role model, they can change."

Maybe Danny was Vlad's 'good' role model. Vlad had given Danny so much respect the day before, except when he pushed him onto the bed, but other than that, they shook hands like equals, which had never happened before.

Maddie, Danny's mother, spoke next, "I think you have to teach the person what's right and wrong. It's like raising a child or training a dog."

"I wouldn't know, you never let me have a dog," Danny muttered while fiddling with his spoon.

Maddie ignored the comment. "You have to correct the person when they do something wrong. If a child steals candy, you need to make them return it and apologize."

Or if they steal money from a bank. Unfortunately, the teller would start screaming before Vlad could utter a "sorry." So, if Vlad steals again, Danny just has to squirt him with a spray bottle and say "bad Vlad" to make him stop. Sounds like fun.

Then, it was Jack's turn. "You have to give that person a second chance. Even if you think they don't deserve it, give them one. If you do that, hopefully they can learn from their mistakes and become a better person," he said with a sad smile on his face.

Was Danny's dad thinking about Vlad? Maybe he still felt guilty about leaving his former best friend alone in space. Maybe he wanted Vlad to have a second chance.

Danny finished off his cereal and got up to put his bowl in the sink. "Thank you, guys," Danny said before exiting the kitchen and heading up to his room.

When Danny entered the room, he saw Vlad, in his human form, laying on Danny's bed, reading a book about space.

"Daniel, do you still want to be an astronaut?" Vlad asked, peaking up from the book.

Danny closed the door behind him and answered, "Yeah, I'm going to a pre-college program for Astronomy this summer."

Vlad put the book down and cheered, "That's wonderful, taking the incentive toward your education." He stood and smiled. "Speaking of education, what's today's lesson, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny laughed at hearing Vlad say "Mr. Fenton" to him. "I was thinking you could just watch me as I patrol. Just make sure you stay hidden, stay intangible, hide in a bush, or whatever, but don't let anyone spot you." Danny prompted him.

Vlad switched into his ghost form and nodded while turning invisible.

Danny did the same and phased through the ceiling.


End file.
